


Proposition

by fmpsimon



Series: FFXV Week 4 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, prompt, promptis implied, unrealized love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis finally asks Prompto if he'll come with him to Altissia.  He isn't sure what the answer will be--he isn't even sure what he wants the answer to be.





	Proposition

              Noctis watched his best friend as he leaned against the back of the booth.  It was a lot to take in: the sudden departure, the training, the trip overseas, the wedding...Noctis had barely had time to process it himself, yet here he was, asking his best friend to come with him.  But it was more than that.  He was asking him to lay down his life for him, should the need arise.  "So...what do you think?"

            Prompto ran a hand through his hair and for the first time in a long time, Noctis couldn't read him.  The way he was furrowing his brow and pushing lettuce around his plate--was that because he was sad?  Or was he angry?  Was he upset that Noctis would ask him to abandon his life here in Insomnia for however long this trip took?  "So, do you, um...do you trust me?"  Prompto finally spoke, but his voice was so meek that it came out as nothing more than a murmur.

            "Trust you?" Noctis repeated.  "I should be asking _you_ that.   _I'm_ the one asking you to join the Crownsguard and escort me to Altissia."  He clenched his fists in his lap.  " _I'm_ the one asking you to die for me."

            Prompto shook his head, a wry smile on his face.  "Do you trust me to make the right choices?"  He frowned.  "If it's your life or mine, would I throw my life away so you could live?"

            Noctis reached across the table suddenly, as if to grab Prompto's hand, but he stopped, curling his fingers.  "I...I wouldn't expect you to do that," he said softly.

            "Then what's the point of me even being there?" Prompto snapped, dropping his fork with a clatter.  People's heads turned in the busy restaurant.  "If I can't protect you, what good am I?"

            Noctis was fully aware of the scene they were making, but he didn't back off.  "What good are you to me dead?  There's more to being with me than just throwing your life away!"  He leaned in, bowing his head slightly so his hair hid some of the pink that was now appearing on his cheeks.  "I don't expect you to die for me.  I don't _want_ you to.  I want you to _be_ with me...because...because you're my best friend.  But being in the Crownsguard...it changes things.  It changes you, it changes Ignis.  You're not soldiers--you're not like Gladio--and the thought of something happening to _any_ of you out there…" Noctis trailed off and drew in a shaky breath.  He didn't expect anything too terrible to happen while they were traveling, but he had been told to prepare for anything.  There were monsters and daemons out there, the likes of which he had never seen.

            "As soon as you said you were going, I knew there was no way I was staying behind," Prompto said, his bright blue eyes glistening.  "Sure, I don't know what we're going to face.  Sure, it might be dangerous.  I'm terrified.  What if I screw up?  What if someone gets hurt because of me?"

            "Don't do this to yourself, Prompto," Noctis said, reaching for him again.

            Prompto shook his head.  "But none of that matters, because I'm not letting you leave me behind."  Prompto clenched his fist, a determined expression on his face.  It soon softened into an easy smile.  "Besides, who else would be your best man, right?"

            Noctis smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.  "Yeah."  Prompto turned back to his salad.  "And, Prompt?"  He looked up expectantly.  "I trust you.  With everything."  This time, Prompto couldn't keep the blush from rushing to his cheeks.


End file.
